User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Drakonslayer34/SON OF NEPTUNE page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) didn't know you where on this wikia, COOLIO and welcome DJ's here -don't stop the mojo first chapter of my fanfiction! yay! DJ's here -don't stop the mojo 21:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) chat? DJ's here -don't stop the mojo Hi, I'm so sorry. But I'm trying to even out the ampunt of people per realm. I am so sorry! [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 11:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Who said that? No you are not. I'm just saying that you cannot do the Realm of No Light. Sorry [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 18:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) yep yep. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 14:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) and I gave you one! did you know how long it took to edit your 2nd chapter?!-DJ Hey, SoN, we need to talk about the plot for The Underwater Abyss. Can you get on chat sometime today? Btw, does this look like a good logo? -Amon/Noatak 15:38, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, great! I'll put it on the page then. -Amon/Noatak 17:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I made a different one (I fail at life xD). Which do you think is better? -Amon/Noatak 00:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I finshed the first chapter. When you create your character for the collab can you add their picture to the gallery on the tUA page? -Amon/Noatak 17:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you have your chapter for tUA up by tonight? Thanks. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 12:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) (If you already finished the chapter ignore this.) Hey, SoN. I understand that you may be busy, but I would appreciate if you finished your chapter for tUA tonight, or by tomorrow. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 20:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 23:11, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Neptune, I finished Chapter 2 tell me what you think. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 17:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Why thank you. I orinigally wanted Zeus to meet Kronos in my chapter but I desided to push it back so I made him meet his siblings instead. Anyways we might need to have a meeting to know where the story is going. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC) You wanna come on chat and we can disscuss the story a little further. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:45, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I have a Christmas play to study for (like two weeks to study a WHOLE play) and I'm going to be inactive starting now. I just can't find the time anymore and homework's gotten a lot harder. I won't be on much, so I guess that means I'm inactive. I want to focus on doing better in school, playing sports, and getting more active in ym, rather than stare at a computer screen all day long. I'll disable this account after this message, because I won't be using it at all. I probably won't even have time in the summer, because I'm planning to sign up for various OSU programs that I'm interested in, and I have my cousin's wedding down south to go to. I hope I'll have time later to come on. -Holly Back on the Story I do want to be on the story but it is a busy time of the year, if I can't come and go as I please then what is the point? The story is on a Hiatus, it means a break, the reasons are personal and I will not be explaining them. - Blaid 07:38, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Last I checked, the story about the Titans WAS NOT your story to make, it was mine and therefore my decisions and rules apply. I DON'T have time for it at the moment, and let me illistrate one thing, you are not in charge of me or the story.I answer to Erason, and if I were to leave the story, I will be taking all I contribute with me: Characters, Chapters, terminologies. All of it will come with me. Additionally, I am only on Chapter 3, finding the perfect way to write a Titan of the Sky who made a crater in Zeus' essence is not an easy task. - Blaid 07:45, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm talking about Awaken the Legends, I don't have time for anything else, and explain to me exactly WHY I should write chapter four anyway? If it has nothing to do with the Titans, it is irrelevant to me. I will hardly even be on this next fortnight, you wanted me to do something then you SHOULD HAVE come and asked me sooner, time is of the essence even as I speak to you now. - Blaid 07:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC) You have yet to do Chapter Three, first of all. Second of all, I will only write from the Titans perspective, I am Pro-Titan and everyone should know that. You having me write about victorious Olympians is an impossibility, for the first part of the war the Titans would be impossible to defeat as the Seal of Gaia protects Othrys and forces those attacking.down to 1/10 of their actual power, why do you think Kronos has held the throne so long? Additionally, why was Zeus climbing Olympus? The Titans are based at Mount Othrys, everyone knows that, Olympus was claimed by the Olympians hence their name. You leave me to write Chapter 4 is funny, the Titanomachy was fought for TEN years and the world was destroyed in the process, I couldn't do it justice even if I tried. - Blaid 08:03, December 3, 2012 (UTC) So I was following your argument with Blaid and I take it he's out right? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 19:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright let's keep this story rolling! [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) p.s I made a "cover" for TYGC I'm trying to post it but it's the wrong format. Sounds like a plan. So once you finish your chapter do you want me to write the next one or will you try and convince Rin to do it? Oh and I noticed the featured wikian nomination. It's about time! [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey what happened to writing chapter 3? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:39, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright sounds good. Hopefully I'll be able to do chapter 4 over the weekend. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol. All we need now is a son of Hades/Pluto and we're set! [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 04:01, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The Underwater Abyss Could you get on chat whenever you have time so we can discuss tUA? Thanks. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 23:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay~ Fail whaling here. 03:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Bon chance, mon ami, bon chance. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, so I just finished Chapter 4. What'd ya think? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 13:25, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you have your chapter for tUA up by Friday? And does a period of seven days to put up a chapter seem like a good rule, or is that time period too long/short? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 20:56, December 11, 2012 (UTC) SoN, when are you going to have your chapter up for tUA? You were supposed to have it up a week ago. I get that you might be busy and that restricts your ability to write but I'm not going to give you amnesty each time you fail to complete a chapter before deadline or at the deadline. I really want this collab to work, and I know you do too, but without any consistency nothing will get done. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 20:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm about 300 words in, not sure how much that is going to be. I can't currently write, since I spend most of my day sleeping due to the flu which I have currently caught, and it sucks. So yea, not sure where I'm at really. Fail whaling here. 14:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) It'll be done by then. Fail whaling here. 02:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how's the chapter coming along? If you have problems that restrict you from writing just tell me that you'll need some more time and I'll give you a few extra days. It isn't good to rush through your problems. I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, I was just a little irritated. :\ BTW, I think it's your turn for AWL: Demeter's Dais. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 01:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 14:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) It like it; love the introduction of Curt! -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 14:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Son, I was wondering if you could possibly have your characters for Bello Dorum up by Tuesday, the first? If that's possible, that'd be awesome. Thanks :D Fail whaling here. 15:12, December 30, 2012 (UTC) go on wiki chat as soon as possible The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 22:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey umm... the chapter... is that it? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 12:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright just wanted to make sure. And I sent you that message no more than 5 mins ago. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 12:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Nice job. I did some revision and some editting but over all a great chapter. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 20:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey I posted chapter 8 what'd ya think? Also who's writing the next chapter? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:54, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I finished chapter five for tUA... SoN, I am ''so sorry for the wait. I don't really have a reasonable excuse; I just didn't write. :\ I am really, really sorry! -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 04:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 00:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, remember Two Hells ? Well we finally got it under way and it's your turn to do the thrid chapter. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) That's ok man, any idea when you'll be back to writing? Also I'm gonna kick Rin off the project. She hasn't written a chapter in almost a month! [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey SoN, it's your turn for Two Hells [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 20:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, SoN. Do you know when you'll be able to write again for tUA? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 02:05, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I'll give you some time. I put Jay before you. Awsome, glad to have you back and can't wait to read it! [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 22:23, March 8, 2013 (UTC) So dude, what happened to writing your chapter for TYGC? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) When will the next chapter of Two Hells and Young God Chronicles be done? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 01:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) So... chapter 10 is that it? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:12, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, your character Daniel Thomas, I'm not too sure if he was a good choice for Two Hells being the Son of Typhon. Do you have any other charcters you can use? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 19:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that totally works. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 04:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for saying yes, to the invitation. Please send a small profile of your character.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Could you have your chapter for tUA out by this weekend? Thanks. -Leafwhisker Stipulevibrissa 15:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) This weekend, so today and Sunday. You can have it by Monday too if you need the time. -Leafwhisker Stipulevibrissa 19:04, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Wednesday is fine. -Leafwhisker Stipulevibrissa 19:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, so Ers and I decided to skip you for Two Hells so you can focus on TYCG. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm getting a tad bit impatient. If you aren't interested in the collab any more you just have to say. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 14:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I get that, but you also have to keep in mind that I'm not going to want to wait more than a week for you to post your chapter. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 19:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. And I'm sorry if I've sounded mean; I'm just a little stressed over school and other things. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 19:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) So sorry for the very very very late reply. Please just write about your character on Black Knights. Thank You.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 09:45, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey SoN, Ers is going to be leaving for a while so I switched the chapters for Two Hells around. Long story short, Your Turn. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 15:35, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright glad to hear it and Idk something about failing some tests and needing to study more. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 00:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Awesome chapter! :D I'm gonna assume the meet-up for Xena and Daniel is going to be pushed back, am I right? -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 19:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, although that sort of defeats the purpose of them going underwater to begin with...but I'll see what I can do. The chapter will probably be up around the weekend. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 19:35, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that sounds good. And is there anytime in the next few days you can get on chat so we can discuss the collab? Preferably on the weekend. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 00:03, April 18, 2013 (UTC) In response to your PM: I should be able to come on chat Friday from 2:15-4:00 pm central time, and at night around 10ish. I don't know about Saturday or Sunday, though. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 23:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey SonofNeptune, the prologue of Power of Darkness and its chapter 1 are already posted. Just be aware that you're the one who'll be writting chapter 3, so if you have any question just ask me okay?We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 11:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Umm well basically you can write about fighting either Joe, Jason, Johnny, or Alex. Then write about the all out brawl between your charcter and like 3 or 4 other demigods. You can make up the demigods in the brawl but you don't have to give them names. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 23:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I'll have my chapter for tUA up until Friday; I'm a bit busy now. I'll try to get it in by tomorrow, but I'm just hoping. Sorry, SoN. :\ -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 23:47, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm ''really sorry about the wait, SoN. I feel terrible now. But chapter seven is finally up. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 23:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep, gotta love the Robins <3 - Fack Care Mate 06:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but where do I click to view the 9 chapters? Because when I arrive at the page, there's only like a summary. :D DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom 04:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC) November's been a busy month for me so far but if you want to begin the collab again this month that's fine. I can't guarantee my chapters will be written quickly, though. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 15:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) January will definitely be better. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 18:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, a special chapter for New Year's will be interesting. btw, we'll need to set up dates where we can discuss the plot and everything. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 18:20, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Eh, tomorrow I'm going to be doing homework all day...next Friday will work for me though. -[[User:Leafwhisker|'Annie']] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 18:30, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You're alive :o I've been great, hbu? Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 19:02, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nep. Ers here. Question: We need to restart the Young God Chronicles, I don't want to see it go to waste. I've already informed SoZ so all we need is your clearance and a battle strategy. BTW I'm trying again to boot up Two Hells. So sit tight. [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 13:18, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Awful. I've had the worst writers' block in history. And I've promised Hazel two chapters by this morning. #hahaohno. #overbooked. Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 17:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry I left. Doing HW. Got alot lately JasonGrace1776 Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms Hey SoN. I have a question. Our Collab, The Young God Chronicles, I was wondering if we have a chance of starting it back up? Me and SoZ would be more than enthusiastic to start writing again and I'm sure we can even incorporate one or 2 new writers. And if you wish, myself or Joe would be more than happy to help you set it back up. Let me know A.S.A.P [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 22:22, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Meet me in chat in about 6 hours. Okay? [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 13:51, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure just give me list. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 11:17, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Done. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 08:20, December 17, 2014 (UTC)